Small cell lung cancer accounts for 25% of all lung cancer diagnoses. One-third of those patients present with limited stage disease and are considered potentially curable with current therapy. Despite improved outcome with concurrent chemoradiotherapy, the majority of patients will develop progressive disease. Novel approaches are indicated. This study will evaluate the use of carboplatin and paclitaxel as consolidative therapy in the treatment of SCLS. The induction schema will be similar to that of SWOG 8991. Consolidation therapy will include Paclitaxel at a dose of 200 mg/m2 over three hours followed by carboplatin at an AUC of six. A two-drug induction regimen of cisplatin and etoposide will be utilized versus prior trials utilizing a vincristine-containing regimen. Radiotherapy will be increased to a total dose of 6,100 cGy. The study will utilize the previously established SWOG definition of limited disease which includes patients with malignant pleural effusions.